What a Wonderful World
by luverofthings
Summary: Tara and the kids have moved to Oregon. How does Jax fit into her life now? Tara gets a surprise in her new office. AN: This story would be completely AU after season 4 up until Tara nearly gets kidnapped and gets her hand smashed.


AN: This story would be completely AU after season 4 up until Tara nearly gets kidnapped and gets her hand smashed.

"Dr. Knowles?" Tammy, one of the younger medical office assistants, popped her head into Tara's office.

"Yes Tammy?" Tara replied, smiling at the young, eager but sometimes immature woman.

"There is a guy here to see you. Says he's your 'old man.' But he is not old. Like at all! He's kinda hot too!" Tammy gushed.

Furrowing her brow in question, Tara stood from her desk chair and followed a rambling Tammy out the door.

"Is that why you are all dressed up today?" Tammy gestured to the skirt and blouse that Tara choose to wear this morning to work.

"Nope. I just felt girly this morning…." Tara replied. Tammy kept right up with her as they weaved their way around the maze that was the medical office that Tara worked in.

"Is he your babies' daddy? Is he the guy who gave you that gorgeous engagement ring? Is he the reason you turn down dates? He looks pretty bad ass, is he the reason you know how to shoot a gun?" Tammy just kept asking questions.

Stepping through the door that separated the waiting area and the personnel and patients area, the brightest smile Tammy had ever seen her boss have, had broken out across Tara's face.

"Baby," Tara gasped in surprise and joy, throwing herself into Jax's awaiting arms. "What are you doing here?" then a thought struck her, "Oh god," she pulled back slightly to see his face, "Are you in trouble? Are the kids and I safe?" she whispered as a moment of panic set in.

"What? A guy can't drive 6 hours to see his old lady and kids?" Jax smiled widely holding his girl close. Pulling back from her, he lifted his hands to her face, cradled the back of her neck and jaw in his hands, tilted her head back and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Her lips parted for him easily as she grabbed handfuls of his kutte pulling him closer, her body and mouth responding to him like it always did.

It was just barely past 12:45 in the afternoon, so luckily the waiting room wasn't too full with patients.

Several long moments later he finally released her, "Shit babe," he sighed out, leaning his forehead against, "I've been waiting to do that since for 2 weeks."

Chuckling she let her fingers dance in his longer beard, "You have no idea, baby." He nipped at her fingers with his lips and teeth playfully. They were in her professional setting but if she was being playful then so would her.

"Um, Excuse me Dr. Knowles," Tammy interrupted hesitantly.

"Yes Tammy?" Tara said smiling even as she was looking into Jax's blue eyes.

"Your one fifteen appointment?" she reminded Tara, even as she eyed Jax.

Damn he was hot. Rugged. Looked to be the complete opposite of the straight laced doctor she worked with. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, white Nike shoes, a knife and chain for his wallet dangling from his belt, thick junky rings on his fingers, a black hoodie, a black ball cap with the bill turned to the back with the words 'reaper crew' stitched in it, and a scruffy goatee with short unkept hair. He wore a sexy smirk when he saw Dr. Knowles walk out the door, embracing her tightly. The man was sex on a stick and he knew it.

"Yes, yes of course," Tara agreed, "Give me twenty minutes. Please send them for testing, then I will be ready," she said taking Jax's hand and began to lead him back to her office.

When Tara turned around, she noticed all the office staff in the reception area had all come back for lunch. Every one of them, staring out the small sliding glass window at the mysterious man who showed up looking for Doctor Knowles. He claimed to be her 'old man' even though none of them believed it. Until he grabbed her face and hungrily kissed her.

Smirking as he was pulled past them, Jax waved at them, "Afternoon, darlin's," he drawled.

A few of them waved and mumbled something, the others just stared blankly. Jax looked around the building as she pulled him along. He saw lots of eyes on him, trying to figure out who he was. Heard a few gasps and a couple 'Damns'.

Once inside her office with the door closed, she made sure it was locked, then it was on. Fisting his hoodie in her hand she pulled him to her, her mouth fusing to his. She stroked him roughly through his jeans, making him gasp in pleasure, "Fuck babe," before quickly unzipping them and pulling his hard, rigid length out. His hands where opening her blouse, as carefully as he could because she still had to put it on to work through the day, exposing the perfect round globes that were the gorgeous tits he had worshipped for years. "I can't believe they're still bigger…" he gasped out. Taking the weight of them into each hand he squeezed them gently together, then nuzzled his face in the soft skin.

Kissing his way up her chest to neck, he began walking them back towards the door. With a little bit more force than he intended they landed against the door, his body smashing into hers with a force that caused the door to rattle on its hinges, "Shit, sorry babe," he panted.

"I'm okay," she grunted back, pushing his hat off his head, her fingers pulled at the short hair he had.

Grunting at her enthusiasm, he kissed her neck, his hands moving to her perfect round ass, "Christ babe, I've missed you," he growled into her ear. Letting his hands glide over the swell of her thighs, he moved his hands up under her skirt. Finding bare cheeks, he nearly snarled as he thought she was naked under her skirt, until he found the thin strip up fabric where her ass meets her back. "Did you expect to be fucked at work?" he asked huskily in her ear, rolling her panties down her legs and she kicked them off.

Looking into his eyes smiling slyly, "One never knows," she said saucily.

He growled, slapping her bare ass with his open hand, she yelped in pleasure and pain. "Don't make me kill someone babe," we warned weakly, as he hoisted her, spreading her legs apart immediately filling the void with his taut, long, hot, rigid flesh.

"Oh baby, I've missed you," she gasped out as he filled her completely. He set a fast bruising pace, her nails digging into his hair, neck and back. They both were aware of the clattering and stress they were putting on the door and the hinges but they did not care at all. He sucked her tits hard, surely leaving marks on her gorgeous flesh, "Good," he thought. Moving his hand between them to being her to orgasm quicker. He would make love to her properly when she got home tonight, but right now they both needed to get off, and quick.

The coupling was hard and fast, her cheeks a brilliant red hue from her quick orgasm. His breathing ragged after he shot his load into her. She screamed her orgasm into his shoulder as she sucked his from his mouth into her own body.

"I love you, Jackson," she said hoarsely, her face still in the crock of his neck as she panted down from her high.

"I love you too, babe," he promised, gently setting her down.

"Now that you've ruined my reputation of being the good girl doctor," she teased him.

Smiling at her, "Hey, I'm not the one who pounced…" he defended.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Anyway, why don't you take my truck and get the kids out of day care," she dug into her purse and handed him her keys, "You can have a little father/sons bonding time. Then you can come back after work and we can pick your bike up," she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Smiling sweetly at her, "I love you Tara," he said honestly. He kissed her gently, chastely.

"I love you too, baby," she promised him, squeezing him tight.

Being loved by her, loving her, their children together were the only things getting him by now. If he ever lost her, or their boys, he didn't know how he would survive, "I want to marry you," he whispered his forehead resting against hers. "I want the whole world to know that I love you and that you're mine. That we are in this world together."

Gasping at the sincerity in his words and voice, "Oh Jackson…."

"I mean it babe," he promised, using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears off her face.

"Okay will talk about this later," taking a deep breath trying to regain her composure, "but I've got to go see this patient. Had a heart defect like Abel, this is her nine month checkup," she whispered, because she was technically breaking the law talking about it.

He smiled at how amazing she was. Her big beautiful brain had taken her into this whole other world that Jax knew nothing about. He was just happy that she loved him. She came back to him. He was so proud of his old lady. "You're amazing babe," he whispered, cupping her face and kissing her again.

After pulling themselves completely together, Jax opened the door and he could feel all eyes on him again. Tara followed him out shrugging her white coat in place, Jax putting his hat back in place. "See you in a few hours, babe," he said before kissing her one last time quickly. "Bye, ladies," he grinned giving the ladies a quick wave.

"Bye," was mumbled in reply.

"Ugh Jax!" Tara yelled out quickly. He stopped and looked at her, "You can leave your helmet at the front desk if you want. I'll get it after my follow-up. If daycare has any questions have them call me."

He winked at her, "I'm on it, babe."

Walking over to the counter that all held the incoming patients charts, Tara looked up to see all eyes on her. "What?" she asked meekly.

"I'll I can say is 'You go girl!'" the more outgoing of the staff said.

"Don't you all have something you need to be doing?" Tara asked trying to be all business. Turning on her heel, she began walking towards the exam room, "He's been mine since '96. True love does exist ladies. You won't always be looking for it, you just have to be open to it." Then she continued walking on.


End file.
